


We're Touching Faces In The Dark

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, PWP, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Venom doesn't sleep, but Eddie does. So it comes out at night to explore.





	We're Touching Faces In The Dark

 

Eddie got used to Venom. Faster than he had expected to actually. After things settle down, it only takes a few days before he finds a sort of routine. Humans, he knows, are adaptable. He learned that as a journalist. Poverty, hunger, war, no matter what, life just seemed to keep moving on. And his life had moved on.

 

Mornings were easy. Eddie brushed his teeth and washed his face in the shower while Venom scrubbed them down with a fluffy purple bath poof. Breakfast was easy too. Eddie fried five eggs while Venom crunched down the shells. Eddie read the news while Venom watched cartoons.

 

Even doing work wasn’t too hard. Venom, it turned out, wasn’t just wantonly destructive. It just needed extra attention and stimulation when Eddie needed to focus on something. Snacks also helped.

 

Eddie liked to go out to do his writing. He hadn’t moved into a new place, and it was nice to spend some time in a place that didn’t smell like rotting plaster or have the world’s loudest metalhead five yards away. Coffee shops were nicer. They could settle in with a massive latte with extra chocolate syrup and Venom could people watch while Eddie worked.

 

_“Eddie, we need more chocolate syrup.”_

 

“We have enough,” Eddie responded, tapping the blue tooth earpiece he had started wearing. “That drink was like half syrup.”

 

_“Eddie, more syrup or I eat that yorkipoo.”_

 

Being at home in the evenings was the best. Eddie was glad to be done with nights spent alone, buying cheap beer with money he couldn’t really afford to spend. Now evenings meant time with Venom. Ordering take out, watching bad television (Venom said it was research on human culture, but Eddie was pretty sure it just liked watching Food Network). With Venom, none of it felt sad or lonely, instead there was the easy comfort that Eddie remembered having with Anne.

 

Bedtime was the one time that things got...weird.

 

Venom didn’t sleep. That was the crux of the problem. With Venom’s help, Eddie didn’t need as much sleep, but he still needed some. Human bodies were funny like that. And Venom...Venom got bored.

 

_“Not bedtime Eddie.”_

 

Eddie sighed around his toothbrush and looked at Venom’s reflection in the mirror. “Hey, you know that without sleep, I’m gonna go bugnuts crazy right? And like, maybe die or something?”

 

Venom pouted, tongue lolling out of it’s frowning mouth. _“Boring.”_

 

Eddie rolled his eyes and continued getting ready for bed. Face washed, teeth brushed, alarm set for the morning. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, settling into the blankets. It didn’t take long or him to fall asleep. Sharing his body took a decent amount of energy, even with Venom making them consume an extra few thousand calories a day.

 

Venom slipped out of Eddie’s skin, settling on his stomach, curled up like a cat. It sat like that for a while, soaking up Eddie’s warmth, feeling the rhythm oh his breath. It was nice, cozy, it was nice to cuddle, to be close to Eddie in a different way. But it was also...boring.

 

Venom stretched out over Eddie’s body, their body, settling over it like a blanket. Underneath, Eddie sighed, shifting in his sleep. One of his hands reached out and grabbed Venom, pulling him in tight.

 

That was interesting. Venom rumbled pleasurably and settled over Eddie more firmly, molding over his skin. It stayed that way for the rest of the night, just enjoying the way Eddie breathed and moved in his sleep.

 

The next day, Venom was quiet. Eddie could feel it, a tight anxiety building up in his chest. He didn’t like the silence. He had gotten used to the feeling of Venom under his skin, moving and shifting and commenting on everything they did.

 

It lasted until lunch. Eddie treated them to mongolian barbeque. It turned out that a few pounds of meat was enough to get the alien to perk up.

 

 _“What is it like to sleep Eddie?”_ Venom asked, biting into a bone to suck out the marrow.

 

Eddie paused, hands covered in sauce. “Hmm, can’t you tell from looking in my head?” Eddie asked, swallowing another mouthful of food. “I mean, isn’t that what you do?”

 

Venom crunched the bits of bone and swallowed them. _“When you’re asleep, it’s different.”_ It showed Eddie a series of images. Dreams Eddie had, falling down a bottomless pit, Anne looming over him fifty feet tall, his motorcycle flying over the city. Venom’s confusion was palpable.

 

Eddie shrugged and took another bite. “Dreams don’t make sense, most of the time I don’t even remember what happens in them once I wake up.”

 

Venom, in response, unhinged it’s jaw and swallowed a plate of food, plate included. Eddie took it as a good sign. At least the alien wasn’t sulking.

 

That night, Venom was less grumpy at bedtime. It even helped Eddie brush their teeth. It was a bit odd for Eddie, standing there with his mouth wide open as a toothbrush wielding tentacle moved in his mouth, but he took it as a good sign that Venom wasn’t pouting because it was time to sleep.

 

Venom watched as Eddie crawled into bed, and fell asleep. It was a strange sensation for the symbiote. It wasn’t the same feeling as being alone, but it felt disconnected from Eddie when their body slept. Touching helped, it decided. It pulled out of Eddie’s skin, tendrils coasting over soft skin.

 

It traced a tattoo on Eddie’s arm, black skin darker than the ink. Eddie wiggled under the touch, waving a hand sleepily in the air before rolling over onto his stomach. Venom waited for him to settled back down, and then continued.

 

It loomed over Eddie’s body, tendrils spreading out from his back like a massive spider. It hovered inches above Eddie’s skin, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. It settled slowly, easing across Eddie’s skin with tiny caressing tendrils. It was so good, so right, to be like this with Eddie. When the human was awake, it held back. It could still remember the confusion the pain the fear, that Eddie felt when they first boded, so it reigned in it’s curiosity. But now, now it could explore.

 

Venom opened it’s mouth and carefully traced a pattern from Eddie’s neck down his spine, leaving a shining trail of wetness behind on Eddie’s skin. Eddie tasted nice, like soap and faintly of sweat. It didn’t want to eat Eddie, not really, but it liked tasting him. It could taste more than his skin, the chemicals in his sweat made it feel sleepy and calm and warm. Another lick, another taste. Eddie stirred again, this time he sighed and settled deeper into sleep, body going lax as he sank into the bedding.

 

Venom waited a moment and then moved, shifting Eddie this way and that. It traced the muscles of Eddie’s arms,stronger now with his help, traced the shells of Eddie’s ears, together they could hear better, Venom could feel the vibrations before the tiny bones in Eddie’s ear could on their own. It pet his hair, soft and slightly damp with sweat. It liked this, the fur that coated his host, the peach fuzz, the stubble on Eddie’s cheek.

 

Eddie made soft little noises in his sleep as venom continued it’s exploration. It wrapped around his hips and ribs, and slowly, carefully, rolled Eddie over. It waited, looking v=over him, until his face settled back into smoothness and he quieted. It made sure he was sound asleep and then moved on. Face, it touched his cheek, soft fleshy tentacles catching on days worth of stubble, traced over plush but slightly chapped lips.

 

Eddie’s mouth fell open, and venom slipped inside. It was alike and totally different from when they kissed. Eddie’ still and pliant and open for Venom. It delicately touched his palette, traced his teeth and tongue, tasted him. At the same time, it carefully drew the sheets back. It slid them to the side, replacing the cloth with it’s own body heat.

 

It covered Eddie from the toes up, molding over his legs, his thighs. Touching the soft pale places that never saw the sun. It moved under Eddie’s boxers, and gingerly wrapped around Eddie’s cock, the only part of the man that seemed to be taking notice of what was happening. It pulsed gently around it, soft slick flesh moving over the hot skin.

 

Eddie breathed harder, tossing and turning as the sensation pushed through the fog of sleep. He didn’t wake, but he moved. Venom wrapped tight around him, calming and soothing, rubbing his chest and stomach with thick tendrils, cradling his head with another. It continued to move around Eddie’s cock, sucking and milking him. It didn’t take long for Eddie to come, eyes shooting open just as it started, and then closing tight as the sensation washed over him. His mouth opened wide, a desperate little noise making it’s way out before Venom swallowed that too. It drank in everything Eddie’s body could give, every drop of sweat, of spit, of cum. It was so good, so sweet, almost as good as when Eddie let it drink chocolate syrup straight from the bottle.  

 

As Eddie came down, he kept his eyes closed. But his breathing steadied, and Venom wrapped around him like a blanket. Eddie rolled over, letting the symbiote envelop him completely, and hugged his pillow close to them, and then fell back asleep.

 

In the morning, Venom was back inside of Eddie. Eddie brushed his teeth and washed his face and put on a pot of coffee. Venom simply sat there, heavy in his stomach, and waited.

 

“So, Venom…”

 

It froze, ready and waiting.

 

“You want chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?”


End file.
